Unfairness Of Life
by Lady Ezri
Summary: *Rating Mostly For Later Chapters* Voltaire and Boirs contuine thier quest to control the world. This time, creating a child of Kai. However the girl (OC: Anastaisa) and Kai have other plans on what's going to happen. *Kai/OC possibly Max/Emily and Rei/Ma
1. The Opening Act

Me: Heys people I'm a back with another story!  
  
Derek: YAH! And it isn't a Yu-gi-oh one yet!  
  
Me: Why should you care? If it were it would be evolving your cousin Yugi and his friends  
  
Derek: True.. where's Jason?  
  
Kayla: Still in hiding from Tatiana  
  
Derek: Oh.  
  
Me: Yeah well he better come back soon or I'll be mad at him for running away! Oh.. and thanks to Lady Blade for taking care of Driger 2.. feel free to sent him on your brothers!  
  
Kayla: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade. She only owns Anastasia Mokotoff.  
  
Me: If you sue all I can really give you is the voices in my head.however FEEL FREE TO TAKE THEM ANYWAYS! *Voices in head all shout 'Hey!'  
  
Kai sat back at the table in the dinning room (more so a hall) at his grandfather Voltaire's Russian mansion. At the other end of the table sat everyone's 'favorite' person, Voltaire Hiwatari, CEO of BioVolt, main back supporter of the Demolition Boys, and far to obsessed with taking over the world (hey, it's true!). Kai hated the man; no wait even loathed was to weak of a word to describe. Yet still, unfortunately for Kai, he was his only family left on the earth and he had to put up with him. Something in the man's eyes told Kai that something that Voltaire wasn't telling him about was going on. Kai pushed the plate that was in front of him back and made a move to stand up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Kai?" Asked Voltaire, eyeing his grandson but not moving from his chair.  
  
"To my room," stated Kai coldly still walking towards the door, "and away from you" he added in his head.  
  
"I don't think so," Replied Voltaire snapping his fingers. The two guards that had been posted at the door made a move towards Kai, "I have a few things planned for you," he mocked as Kai tried to struggle against the men, especially against the one holding a needle in his hand. Yet the struggle was quickly over as the contents of the needle where injected into his upper arm, causing Kai to lose conciseness.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes, after passing out with whatever his grandfather had his goons give to him. He was now lying on a bed, in what was from what he could remember as the abbey's infirmary. To his one side was a few of the doctors and/or nurses talking about something or other. Their voices were to low for any of their conversation to be understood. And on his other side was from what Kai could tell was a girl with her back turned to him, her soft brown hair in a small mess of disarray. Kai heard the door open and sat up to see who it was.  
  
"Good, your awake Kai." Smiled Voltaire sweeping into the room with Boris close behind him as well.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Kai bitterly to the two men, not noticing that the girl in the next bed had also now sat up and was watching them closely.  
  
"Nothing really Kai, just made sure that one day I will take over the world, and that you and your weak little friends will be destroyed at the hands of Black Dranzer." Stated Voltaire standing at the edge Kai's bed while Boris had seemed to move more towards the girl's bed. Kai still paid little attention to her.  
  
"Really, then how? I am never going to us Black Dranzer against any of my friends, and she only obeys me." Half yelled Kai at his grandfather yet it was Boris that responded.  
  
"However said that it would be you going against your friends Kai?" He mocked, "When we can simply create another beyblade with your genes and make him the same if not better than you Kai? That is were Miss Anastasia Mokotoff comes in Kai." He said eyeing the girl that was staring back at him Kai also turned his attention to the girl.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Kai loudly, already partly knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask it anyways. (Also to any thick people out there that needs help)  
  
"In 9 months, Miss Mokotoff will have a child, YOUR child Kai. Then he will be raised to use Black Dranzer and be even more powerful then you ever were." Informed Boris coldly, Anastasia turned her glace downwards from Boris in a defeated way, and contained her silence.  
  
"Your both sick," spat Kai, "to do this to anyone."  
  
"I'm not sick grandson," started Voltaire, "I'm just wanting to take over the world." He laugh evilly, as did Boris add in somewhat. Kai just looked back towards the girl who looked like she was desperately trying not to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: There we go.and I'll be adding the last chapter I think for 'Try Again' either tonight or tomorrow. More than likely tomorrow.even though it got like no reviews.  
  
Kayla: Oh well.. please R+R for this one and if you feel like reading her other one please do and R+R it too! 


	2. Escape

Me: Heys, people. It's me again! Oh, and my new Yami of the Shadow Puzzle is now so kindly joining us: Kristen.  
  
Kristen: Oh hi people!  
  
Derek: And Tatiana is still planning to kill Jason, even though she's coloured her beyblade back to black.  
  
Kayla: I don't think she is ever going to give that up not matter what. *Tala suddenly comes in.  
  
Tala: Uh, Hi..I'm looking for Tatiana.  
  
Kristen: Try the next room, first on your left. The one were someone is continually repeating: He is dead, he is dead.  
  
Tala: Thanks. *walks off  
  
Derek: I thought she hated her family.  
  
Me: No, just her grandfather Boris mostly for turning her cousin Tala into a cyborg.  
  
Derek: Oh..  
  
Kristen: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade, the only thing she really owns is the voices in her head and her muses and me!  
  
~Chapter 2: Escape~  
  
At roughly midnight, Kai made his way back down the hall he had gone down earlier that day to Anna's room. He knocked lightly at the door, and found it unlocked and entered the room finding her sitting on her bed waiting for him. "Are you ready to go?" He whispered to her. She quickly got up and nodded her head in reply. Taking her hand in his, Kai lead Anna (I'm just going to call her that mostly cause I keep spelling her full name wrong.) down the dark hallway.  
  
"There is a camera over in that corner," She whispered pointing in the direction, "They've updated the security system since you last ran away." Kai nodded understanding what she said, and threw a rock to move the camera away from them as most of the cameras in the abbey was movement sensitive.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Kai, though he won't really want to admit it. Anastasia was slowly growing on him in a short amount of time. Anna shrugged it off, and motioned that they should keep going. The two teens still met little resistance in escaping the abbey till an alarm went off.  
  
"Must have noticed I'm gone, we better run then." Said Anna, half calmly as the two broke into a run, fleeing the inner abbey walls and scaling the wall.  
  
"Come on this way," said Kai grabbing her hand again. The two ran as fast as the could till they reached the airport, asking for the plane tickets to Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"When did you reserve those? And how did you pay for them too?" Asked Anna somewhat surprised to see him so prepared.  
  
"Grandfather doesn't care what I do, nor does he notice. And I also stole his credit card to pay for the tickets." Kai informed her, as the two started looking around for the gate.  
  
:"I see, uh-oo," Said Anna, pointing over to two men in black, wearing sunglasses and an earphone in an ear. "Looks like they guess what and where we going. And they're right by the gate too!" She pointed out.  
  
"Ok, I'll try and get them away from the gate and you go through and board the plane." Kai instructed her to do.  
  
"But Kai, if they get you they'll probably do this all over again. And I've never even been to Tokyo! Heck, I've never even really been out of that hell hole of an abbey without someone from BioVolt." Half cried Anna. Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Don't worry I won't get caught. Even I do miss the plane I won't let them do this sick thing to anyone else. And all you really need to do is when you get to Tokyo look for the Blade Breakers and they'll help you no problem ok. Now go." Kai said pushing her away from him and him-self moving towards the gate directly. Kai watched as Anna, moved close enough to the gate yet not to be seen by the men.  
  
"Looking for me!" Kai called out, at the men dressed in black and started to runaway from the airplane-boarding gate. Both of the men shouted out after him and began to chase Kai though the airport and Anna, entered the gate showing the attendants her plane ticket. Kai dodged into the bag pick- up area that was even at this late hour filled with a good amount of people for the two men to lose him.  
  
Kai doubled back towards that gate still looking out for the BioVolt men, but saw none of them as he finally boarded the pane only a minuet before take off.  
  
"Did you lose them?" Anna asked as she saw Kai and motioned him towards her.  
  
"I think so for now. But I won't be surprised if we see them again soon." Kai sighed, as he stared out the window and at the vanishing landscape of Russia, partly knowing that it won't be the last time he saw the cold land. Kai jumped slightly in his seat as he felt Anna rest her head on his shoulder, already half asleep. Kai only sighed at this motion. Normally he would never let anyone do that sort of thing after he had barley met her. But there was something about her that made his cold heart feel warm. Kai couldn't tell whether or not they had both in a way been force to have this kid, or something else. Kai sighed and leaned back in his seat, and close his eyes as well for the long flight.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: And there's another one for the books!  
  
Kristen: And this one has a record already for most reviews for a single chapter for you too!  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm so happy! Please R + R again people! 


	3. Welcome To Tokyo

Me: Hey people! I'm back again! And I'm officially 15 now too!  
  
Derek: To bad Jason isn't here..the cake was good.  
  
Jason: *emerging from under the desk I'm still here!  
  
Me: *falls back out of chair :Ouch! You know you could of told us anytime!  
  
Kayla: Tatiana is still planning to kill you too. She even got Tala to come.  
  
Jason: Meep!  
  
Me: Anyways.here's the next chapter! Sorry if it sucks! I wrote most of it either on a: Sugar high, caffeine high and deprives of sleep or a combo of all 3!  
  
Kristen: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own beyblades. If she did, then she would of gotten the laptop she asked for!  
  
"Is Tokyo always this busy?" Anastasia asked as the two walked down a street currently looking for the street that lead to Tyson's dojo. She seemed fascinated by the change of surroundings and was acting like a 5 year old in a candy store, which made Kai smirk.  
  
"It can be, it depends where you are. Have you ever been here before?" Kai asked her, giving a small glance in her direction.  
  
"Sort-a, only like an over night stop over to Hong Kong for the Asia Singles Tournament." Sated Anna.  
  
"Let me guess, they were trying to get you to steal more bit-beasts for BioVolt?" Kai asked bitterly.  
  
"Not really. I like only met 2 other people that had their own bit-beasts. Most beyblades with bit-beasts end up on the teams as the 'team league' is followed more than the singles." Anna informed Kai, "But I still won the Singles World Championship anyways. It was hosted like a week before the Team Championships." She added, as Kai lead them down another street that was more residential and the amount of people were slowly decreasing. Kai nodded his head in response to signal to her that he had heard what she said. As the two teens continue to walk, now over the bridge that Kai and Tyson first met at. (AN: Yeah.that bridge! The one that is in every anime that is based in Japan bridge! anyways.wrote this chappie on pure sugar high!) Kai stopped at turned around to face the teen that was calling out his name.  
  
"Kai! Kai! Where have you been? You went to Russia like 3 months ago and we never heard of you since then! We thought Voltaire had brainwashed you again or something!" Panted Kenny, running up to the two, with Dizzi as usual under one arm. Only when he reached the two did Kenny notice Anastasia. "Who's you friend Kai?" he asked.  
  
"This is Anastasia or Anna, Anna, Kenny. He works on all of the Blade Breakers blades." Kai introduced the two, Anna help out her hand for Kenny to shake, which he did. "Kenny, do you know where the others are?"  
  
"Yeah I do. And Rei's even here too, I was on my way to Tyson's place right now anyways," stated Kenny simply as the group of now three began to move again. "Why is there something that you want to tell us?" Kenny asked noticing the tone of voice that Kai had used.  
  
"Yeah, but it's best if I tell you all at once so we don't have to keep repeating it" Said Kai coldly.  
  
"I'd prefer that it not be told, but then again it's had its ups. I'm finally away from that abbey." Stated Anna, shuttering as if she was in the cold of Russia. Kenny gave her a lost glare, having next to no clue what she was talking about. Five minuets later the group finally reached Tyson's dojo and met up with the rest of the Blade Breaker team.  
  
"Hey! Kai old buddy where have you been?" Asked Tyson running out of the dojo with Max and Rei close behind him. Tyson eyed the girl (Anna) that was standing slightly behind Kai. "and who's your friend too?" Tyson mocked eyeing Anna.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" Asked Tyson who was now holding the side of his face where Anastasia had slapped him.  
  
"I know that you may of beat Tala and the World Championships and save the whole world from being ruled under BioVolt. But that is not a way to treat any girl, especially pregnant ones." She stated simply, while everyone up Kai sweat dropped. Kat just smirked to him self, the seen unfolding in front of him and the looks on his team's faces that were now solely on him.  
  
"Don't look at me," He started mockingly holding his hands up, "It's probably best if we explain it all to you." Said Kai, the group still almost in complete shock.  
  
~*~About an Hour Later~*~  
  
"So, Voltaire and Boris are still trying to take over the world." Said Rei, more as a statement then a question. Anastasia and Kai had explained everything that the two knew about their latest plans and how it was connected to them.  
  
"I don't know who is more sicker or crazier then both Boris and Voltaire. They both should be locked away" Declared Max moving from his positioning of sitting upside down in the chair.  
  
"And they do, but Voltaire has no doubt blackmailed anyone that would prosecute him or any of his associates." Stated simply Anna, who was sitting next to Kai, who nodded at the statement she made.  
  
"Can you do anything with money?" Asked Tyson, attempting to sound half innocent.  
  
"Almost, and Grandfather has many other influences as well." Stated Kai calmly.  
  
"Oh" Muttered Tyson. The conversation slowly turned away from the current happenings before Tyson figured out a good question to ask them. "So, where are you two going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know, never really been to Tokyo," answered Anna quickly, while Kai shrugged.  
  
"Good! Then you can stay here!" Stated boldly Tyson grabbing Anna's hand and showing her a guest room.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Please R+R!  
  
Kayla: And thank you to Lady Blade for having Jock send Driger 2 back.  
  
Kristen: How does the scratches look? 


	4. Twins and Seperation

Me: AAAHHHHH!!! THE THUNDER!  
  
Jason: I didn't think that you were scared of them.  
  
Kristen: She isn't. Her dog Storm hates them, and it's ironic that her name is Storm.  
  
Derek: Well who named her?  
  
Kayla: The family that adopted her..and aren't you afraid that Tatiana will find you when you sitting in plain site?  
  
Tatiana: HAHA! I found you and you are so dead! *Tala pops out from nowhere and ties Jason up with a rope and drags him away.  
  
Kayla: He'll never learn...anyways.Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Derek: If she did then, she would have a separate house to lock her dog in during storms.  
  
~*~  
  
With that 6 months slowly passed for the group of teens. Kai and Anna, had become expertly close, even though around the others he remained quite cold- hearted, and said little. While when he was with Anna he acted like a new person that was completely open and loving. Which only Tyson really saw peaking into the room the two shared one night to find them wide awake (A/N: like I am at 12:30 when I'm writing this!) talking and laughing quietly.  
  
Much to Kai's surprise and joy more than anyone else, BioVolt still hadn't found them, or either that they were waiting for some sign to take Anna, Kai and their child away back to the cold condoles of Russia. So on one fairly sunny late autumn day in October, when the group was sitting around with nothing better to do, the crashing words that most soon-to-be-future- parents both hope for, yet fear came.  
  
"Uh, guys I think my water broke." Stated Anna meekly, blushing slightly to which Kai only really noticed.  
  
"WHAT!" practically yelled Tyson, "I thought you said that you weren't due to the start of November!"  
  
"And what they baby knows this!" She shouted back.  
  
"Come on then, we better get you to the hospital then," Sated Kai, who was obviously trying extremely hard to keep his cool in all of this. (A/N: And who the hell won't? {and I can use hell cause I personally don't believe in it!}) As the rest of the group also began to rush around.  
  
~*~19 ½ hours later~*~  
  
"Come on sweet heart your almost there." Cooed the doctor as she urged Anastasia to push at the on coming contractions. Everyone but Kai was in the waiting room waiting nervously. While Kai on the other hand, was having his hand almost squeezed off by the grip Anna had on it.  
  
"Your doing fine loved," coaxed Kai, placing a kiss on her forehead. 10min later, a small cry filled the room as a small baby girl was brought into the world.  
  
"It's a girl," said the nurse holding her up to Kai and Anna, as yet another contraction came surprising everyone in the room.  
  
"Seems like your having twins," stated the doctor, as a second head started to crown.  
  
"Oh great!" Cried Anna, as Kai smirked at the comment, also knowing it's double meaning.  
  
"You can do this Anna, you've already given birth to one kid," He coaxed her again, pressing his lips to the hand in his own.  
  
"On, on the count of three. 1.. 2.3, push." Coached the doctor again, as the second child, this one a boy came out with a cry. Anna fell back onto the bed with a long sigh of relief, as did Kai.  
  
"Would you like to hold them?" Asked the nurse that was still holding their daughter. Kai and Anna nodded.  
  
Kai took a hold of their daughter, who although had his crimson eyes appeared to have Anna's ash brown hair. While the boy, which Anastasia took in her arms held, her eyes, and would have Kai's slate hair. Kai seated him- self in a chair, somewhat festinated by the new child in his arms.  
  
"You know that their not safe together," Stated Kai blankly. Anna only nodded her head fighting back forming tears forming in her eyes. "I want you to stay here with Tyson and the others ok?" He told her. She responded only by nodding her head once again afraid that if she said anything that she might break down in tears. Kai got up to leave with the girl still in his arms.  
  
"Kai," she stopped him, " I want her to have this. Old tradition thing that used to go on in my family before the all died." Said Anna party forcing a fake smile on her face, and handing him one of her necklaces. "Take good care of Larissa, Kai." She told him naming their daughter.  
  
"And you too with Kale." He stated naming the boy. Kai quickly left, without saying another word, as one of the nurses would soon be by to check up on them.  
  
Anna sighed and looked down on Kale in her arms and whispered to her self before lying back to sleep, "And good luck to us all."  
  
~*~In Russia~*~  
  
Boris walked into Voltaire's office with a pleasant smile on his face. They had finally found out where Kai, and the girl Anna were in Tokyo, Japan with the Blade Breakers. A place that they didn't except cause of it being so obvious.  
  
"Do you have good news Boris?" Asked Voltaire sternly, looking at him from his desk.  
  
"Yes sir. We have found your grandson and Anastasia together. And have heard reports that she gave birth to twins. I have men waiting for you to give the order to retrieve them sir." Stated Boris,  
  
"Leave them be for now. But keep and eye on them." Ordered Voltaire, "we'll have the children soon enough." He smiled as Boris nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: And I would love to thank any people that reviewed! And please continue to do so!  
  
Jason: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOT BARNEY!!!!!  
  
Derek: I did tell him not to mess with Tatiana's beyblade.but did her listen? Of course not!  
  
Kayla: Anyways, Please R+R..  
  
Kristen: Not like that will help her sleep..she writes this stuff at 1 am! 


	5. 10 Years Pass

Me: YEAH! FINALLY!! I'm updating this fic!! *jumps around.  
  
Tatiana: What is she so happy about?  
  
Kristen: She is updating her fic, finally.  
  
Tala: IS that a good thing or bad thing?  
  
Derek (still watching MOA dance around) We don't know.  
  
Kayla: Shouldn't you too be tortering Jason some more?  
  
Tatiana: No we got it covered.  
  
~Jason is tied to a dog house with dog cotume on~ Jason: Now I'm a dog. Beats having to listen to Barney..  
  
Tala: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Me: If I did then Tyson, Max and Kenny won't look 3 years younger in the new season! Trust me! I've seen the first 2 epis!  
  
~*~  
  
For Anastasia, the 10 years that had past, seemed to go by each very slowly, or very quickly. As Kai had wished, Anna had stayed in Tokyo with the rest of the Blade Breakers, though Rei had gone back to his village after Mariah had been nearly killed in an accident. She and Kale had lived with Tyson and his Grandpa till she got a job assisting Tyson's dad with the BBA in researching the background of bit-beasts. Which was made somewhat easier for her because of her relationship to her own bit-beast Conglacio, the ice phoenix.  
  
At present time, Anna had her own apartment, with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, small kitchenette cross-dinning room and family room. To her somewhat displeasure, Tyson and Kenny shared the apartment next to her simply out of the fact neither of them wanted their own place. (A/N: No yaio in this story people.. I still have yet to write one with any in it.)  
  
Max and Emily had married about a year ago, and had a 9-month old daughter named Sora. And the family had also moved into the same apartment complex, but were the floor underneath from the rest of thee group. While Rei had moved back 5 years ago to his village in China and was currently engaged to Mariah. (A/N: You had to see that one coming people!!!)  
  
Kai on the other hand didn't live as nicely as the others. When he first left Japan with his daughter Larissa, he went first to North America and seemed to move around often. Voltaire had been sure to keep a close eye on his grandson and Kai partly knew this. Therefore they always seemed to be on the move, which seemed to hurt Larissa for by the time she made any friends she seemed to be moving once again.  
  
Kale was an almost exact image for Kai. Only he still had Anna's soft green eyes and was a pretty friendly kid. Which sometime worried Anna, knowing that although she and Kale seemed to alluded BioVolt for the time being. Still, like any mother she worried about her son. Larissa looked much like her mother Anna, as like with Kale, she had Kai's hard crimson eyes. She had grown to keep to her-self, and keep in the background. Which had partly been influenced by the way Kai always seemed to act.  
  
The two had been living in Beijing, China for the last 6 months, and Kai already knew that he would have to move with Larissa once again, this time back to Tokyo Japan. Which, although he greatly desired to see Anna, he didn't want to go back. To many 'ifs' in his opinion, but still with the current job Kai had he had too. So, here he was at the Beijing International Air with Larissa secretly praying to himself that out of the million's of people that lived in Tokyo, he won't come across anyone her knew. But like that was going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Sorry it isn't the most exciting of chappies and it's short. But a lot happens in the next one! And I'm sorry, but I don't know exactly when I'll be able to get the next one up, cause all of a sudden I got year end assignments in like all of my 8 classes! And such.so I will as soon as I can!  
  
Jason: HELP!  
  
Tatiana: Guess Driger 2 found him. *gets up and walks back dowstaris with Tala following  
  
Kristen: Ok, please R+R! 


	6. It's A Small World

Me: THERE! YOU ALL HAPPY NOW THAT I'M UPDATING!!!!  
  
Kayla: Ghess, what's her problem today?  
  
Kristen: Her brother and sister have been annoying her all day mostly when she is studying for exams.. it's safe to say she's not in a good mood.  
  
Derek: Now you tell us.  
  
Jason: Hey everyone one!!! Tatiana and Tala finally let me go!  
  
Me: DON'T BE ALL CHREEY WITH ME!! TAKE THAT! *Starts to poking Jason with M. Screw Divers  
  
Tatiana: Mistress Of Anime Doesn't Own Beyblade  
  
Tala: If she did, then she would have a separate house from her siblings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, there's to much thunder and I'm scared." Complained Kale, walking into his mother's room. Anastasia Mokotoff rolled over sleepily opening a single eye.  
  
"Kale, you 10 years old, a small storm shouldn't scare you." Sighed Anna, tiredly looking at her son that looked so much like Kai. Kale didn't move but when another sound of thunder filled the late night silence he jumped. "Fine then, but just for tonight. Your starting to get to old for this you know Kale." She said lovingly, as he crawled into the double bed next to his mother.  
  
"I know," he replied sleepily, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Anna simile to her self as she placed one of her arms around her son as she too soon fell back asleep, the storm outside forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai yawned slightly waiting in the airport gateway; the plane to Tokyo had been delayed another hour due to a storm system in the area. He looked over towards Larissa who was sleeping soundly on the bench, as she had been for the past hour or so. She looked so much like Anna, some days to Kai it almost hurt to look at his daughter eye to eye. Though her eyes were the same as his.  
  
Finally, the call to board the plane came, and Kai shook her lightly to try and wake her. She opened her eyes immediately, sat up at looked at him.  
  
"Come' on sleepily, they finally called for your plane." Kai told her, picking up her carry-on bag, seeing that even though her eyes were open she still was asleep. Sitting down on the plane, she almost fell back to asleep as soon as she had sat down.  
  
Yet unknowing to Kai, Rei and Mariah were also boarding the same plane. Rei looked at Kai, not fully recognizing who he was as Kai's head was turned to the window, he had long ago lost his triangles and they were on the other side of the plane.  
  
"What is it Rei?" Asked Mariah, noticing his sudden 'space-outedness' (A/n: I just made that officially a new word!!! Haha!!!)  
  
"Oh nothing," said Rei snapping back into reality. "I just thought I saw someone that looked like Kai. But I thought that him and Anna agreed that it was best not to see each other cause BioVolt was after their kids." Explained Rei, as the two sat down taking their seats at almost the opposite end of the plane then Kai and Larissa.  
  
"Isn't she that girl that yelled at Tyson once for eating some kid name Kale's baby food?" Asked Mariah.  
  
"Yeah, that was Anna for you. I don't think I'll ever know hoe she managed to deal with him." Laughed lightly Rei, before turning somewhat serious, "I doubt it was him and Larissa, it is a big world after all." Added Rei, as the plane took off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai and Larissa were off the plane before Rei and Mariah were, therefore missing them. Not that they knew that they were also on the plane. Unknown to Kai and his daughter was that the rest of the old Blade Breaker gang, (Emily and her daughter included) Anna, and Kale were all there waiting for Rei and Mariah, mainly because they had nothing better to do.  
  
"Won't it be better if we waited over by the gate so that we can see them when they come off the plane?" Questioned Tyson. ((A/N: They all pretty much still wear the same things as before, but a bit more refined.ex. Max instead of what he previously wore, is jeans, a light blue button up t- shirt, open with a white shirt underneath.etc, I'll probably make up what they wear as I go later.))  
  
"No, this is easier if we wait at the baggage ramp cause then we can also grab their bags for them and see them at the same time." Stated Anna blankly, her oppose also stating that she wasn't about to move anywhere either.  
  
"Isn't this their plane here?" Asked Kenny, as he noticed people getting off one of the airplanes.  
  
"I think so, it looks like it should be though." Stated Max, who was holding Sora. The small girl looked more like her mom than Max.  
  
At about the same time Kai and Larissa had walked into the airport off the plane heading for the baggage pick-up area. Though Kai did not see the group, not to say that Tyson did.  
  
"Doesn't that guy over there look like Kai at all? At that little girl he's with looks a lot like you Anna." Said Tyson, looking over to where to where Kai and Larissa were standing. Anna turned around and she seemed loss for words.  
  
"Look mommy, that girl has a necklace like yours." Stated Kale, but Anna was already gone, running towards Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristen: Why don't you just go and write 'Crystal Dreams' that always make you feel better..  
  
Me: I think I will! And people better review too! Or I'm going to be in more of a pissed off mood!  
  
Tala: And I thought Boris could get mad..  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
Tala: EEP! 


	7. Reunion

Me: HEY PEOPLE! HOW"S IT GOING?!?!  
  
Tatiana(walks in wearing black pj's and rubbing eyes): God! How can you still be awake?  
  
Me: I donno.night owl?  
  
Jason (also wearing pj's): That's for sure? What time is it?  
  
Derek (everyone but MOA is wearing pj's!): And do you have to yell some people are sleeping?  
  
Me: It's only..1:30am! No worries!  
  
Kayla: How much sugar did you have today?  
  
Me: I donno......(hids bag of gummy worms behind back)  
  
Tala: Mistress Of Aniem doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Tatiana: If she did then she won't be updating this fic at 1:30 in the morning!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kai! I can't believe it's you!" Cried out Anna throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Anna?" He asked, unsure of what just happened. She looked upwards into his eyes, her own eyes beginning to water with tears, "What are you doing here?" He asked still in shock.  
  
"We were waiting for Rei and Mariah or whatever her name is, cause their plane was arriving or whatever. Actually, I think that you might have been on the same plane as them." Said Anna; somewhat giddy over the fact she was with Kai again.  
  
"Mommy/Dad, who this?" Asked Both Larissa, and Kale in unison, not noticing that they did.  
  
"Hey! Kai, long time no see old buddy!" Yelled out Tyson, as everyone seemed to gather were Anna, was still almost latched onto Kai.  
  
"Kale, I'd like you to met you father Kai, and your twin Larissa, if I'm not right Kai?" She said pointing to Kale. The 10 year old just look back and forth from his mother, to Kai to Larissa.  
  
"You're lying." He said, unsure of what was going on. Larissa shared the same expression.  
  
"Dad, is the lady right?" Asked Larissa looking at Kai.  
  
"Yes she is Larissa, this is your mother Anna, and your brother Kale." Said Kai slowly, as if worried she'd run or something.  
  
"This boy's right, your both lying." She stated stubbornly.  
  
"No, we're not. If you want proof, watch this." Said Anna calmly, approaching her daughter for the first time. Pulling on both the chains, Anna joined both of the pendants to make the heart, "It was something that my family used to do when they were all alive." Said Anna, somewhat sadly as if remembering a sad time.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you all doing standing here." Said Rei as he and Mariah finally seemed to join the group. His voice seemed to trail off as he saw Kai standing there, but as the shock seemed to sink in he quickly spoke out, "I knew I saw you! What are you doing back in Japan?"  
  
"My job," said Kai blankly. He knew that he and Anna really shouldn't be together, yet he wanted to be. A small battle was being waged in his mind and heart, and he didn't know which side would win yet.  
  
"So, do you have a place to stay yet?" Anna asked Kai after a few moments of somewhat uneasy silence, Kai just simply shook his head, "you can stay at my place then, as long you want too." her voice slowed, slightly as if she her-self was finally coming back to the reality of why the split up in the first place. "Or you can stay at a hotel or whatever." she voice sounding slightly sheepish.  
  
"Sure, I don't see the harm in one night." Was all Kai said as the group (finally), turned to leave after retiring any luggage that was needed.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Ok, that chappie kinds sucked, but the next one is much better I swear!  
  
Kayla: Aren't you going to go to bed now?  
  
Me: Nah, work on the next chappie to this or Gundam Wing fic..don't know yet.  
  
Derek: I swear.she never sleeps!  
  
Me: Oh, and sorry to anyone who witnessed my break down last time I updated! Sorry about that..bit in a pissed off mood :P So please review! And maybe I'll update sooner!.I hope! 


	8. Kids'napped

Me: Hello once again people!  
  
Jason: AHH! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!  
  
Derek: Er, why?  
  
Jason: Because MOA is updating for once at like 11:30pm and not 2:30am!  
  
Tatiana: No, it's not the end of the world. It will be the end of the world when I run up to Grandfather and give him a hug.  
  
Tala: I'm with you on that!  
  
Me: No, the end of the world will be when my brother is for once is nice and actually does a good job at cleaning the kitchen!  
  
Kristen: What are you people all talking about?  
  
Kayla: Debating what will happen when the end of the world occurs.  
  
Kristen: Ok then, anyways, Mistress Of Anime does own Beyblade.  
  
Tala: Wait I change my mind! The world will end when MOA owns beyblade!  
  
Me: HEY! ~*~  
  
"I can't believe you can stand living next to him." Stated Kai as both he and Anna settled themselves onto the couch in the living room; the 11 o'clock news was ignored by the two. Anna seemed almost in her own fantasy world being with Kai after the 10 years they had spent apart. Kai seemed to show it as well in his own way, letting the girl cuddle up to him and wraping his arms around her.  
  
"I missed you," she said lovingly, resting her head back on his shoulder. She felt Kai's head nod as he leaned his head against hers.  
  
"You know they're not safe together." Said Kai in a solemn tone.  
  
Anna said nothing for a moment, as if she was taking what he said into great thought. She had been all night, since they left the airport, at the mall and at dinner. It was all she seemed to be able to think of. The last thing she wanted to do was to put both of her children, who were sleeping soundly in the other room in danger. "I know," she started with a heavy sigh, "but the way I see it. They're always going to be in danger. Your grandfather seems to know no limits. Look at what he did to us. Only 16 and already pregnant, and at the time I barley even knew you."  
  
"Yes I know. Grandfather wants to rule the world so badly he doesn't care about the effect it has on other people. Even his own flesh and blood." Said Kai wearily, "Do you regret it though?" He asked, as Anna turned around so that she was leaning on him sideways.  
  
"Do I regret what?" She asked him back.  
  
"Going though with having them. You could have gotten an abortion." He said simply.  
  
"Yes and no Kai." She started solemnly, "Some days I wish yes. Always having to keep and watchful eye on Kale, wondering if someone from BioVolt will come and just pick him off of the streets, or something. Other days no. I've loved watching him grow to this point. He has sometimes silly antics such as his fear of thunderstorms. But yes, some days I do wish I did. What about you?" She asked she as looked into his crimson eyes.  
  
"Same answer, both yes and no. Larissa's life would have been so much better if we weren't constantly moving from place to place. She barely able to make many friends and seems almost scared to make them as if she knows someone is out to get her. And yet, when she does well on a test or when she just seems to fall asleep peacefully anywhere. Just watching her makes me feel alive." Said Kai, a slight simile forming on his face. Anna just nodded in response.  
  
"Do you think that they'll ever be safe enough? And we be together?" Asked Anna. IT seemed those were the questions they both were avoiding.  
  
"I don't know. But like you said before, my Grandfather will stop at nothing to get his way." He answered again.  
  
The two sat in seemingly near quiet for a few moments. Cherishing each that they could feel each other, till.  
  
"MOMMY! HELP!" shouted out what seemed to be Kale's voice, both Anna and Kai jumped from where they were sitting and rushed into the room where their children were both sleeping. In there an older looking Tala and Spencer were each holding Larissa and Kale in their arms and were making their way to the window. (A/N: Quick note, her apartment is only on the second story)  
  
"What do you want Tala?" Demanding Kai angrily.  
  
"Nothing, just your kids, and seeing as we have them now, nothing. Nice seeing you again Kai!." Laughed Tala, as he threw a smoke bomb at the two. Waving the smoke away Anna and Kai made a break for the window and looked out. There a black van seemed to be waiting on the street below, and Ian there waiting at the back. Tala and Spencer quickly tossed the unconscious children into the back before jumping in, and driving away.  
  
Both parents just seemed to stand on the spot as if time had come to a complete stop. What they had feared the most had just come true.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Aww, I liked that chappie. Oh and I would like to thank my sister who has edited this chappie, and I think some others as well. Anyways, feel free to keep doing it because I don't care. And can everyone please R+R not only this fic but: Tourniquet by GoldenRed Phoenixia. Thanks! 


	9. A Promise

ME: Heys people! It's 20:30 am just about, so you know what time it is!  
  
Jason: Time to sleep?  
  
Me: NOPE!  
  
Kristen: She just had half a pitcher of KoolAid almost, what makes you think she's going to sleep anytime soon?  
  
Jason: Right for got about that.  
  
Me: Anyways, it's time for me to UPDATE!  
  
Tatiana: Shut up! Some sane people are trying to sleep!  
  
Kayla: Ok, since when was Tatiana sane?  
  
Tala: I say to the rest of you team she is more sand than all of you together.  
  
Derek: You got a point, but lets not forget whoo the cybrog is!  
  
Tala: WAS!  
  
Me: No fighting please! I do not down Beyblade! If I did. My muses and the voices in my head won't be fighting!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anna and Kai just seem to stare out the window, speechless as to what to do or say. Time seemed to have come to a complete stop for a few moments till Anna started to shout out at the empty street to Tala, who was on longer there.  
  
"Oh my god! Tala! Get back here! Tala!" She shouted out the window, almost climbing out in the process.  
  
"Anna, Anna, Anastasia!" Kai yelled out shaking to try and get her back into reality, "He's gone." Not wanting to say that the thing they had been dreading had just happened.  
  
"Oh my god Kai. They took them, they took Larissa and Kale," she barely managed to make out before collapsing into Kai's arms crying. Kai fell against the wall, and down to the floor, finally coming to grips himself that the twins were gone only after one day together, not even that. A moment later Tyson and Kenny came rushing into the room, both looking frantic. ((A/N: No, they didn't break into the apartment, they had and extra key! Do they really seem like the type to break though a door? That's what I thought.)  
  
"We heard someone yelling in here, and Tyson thought he saw some people jumping out of the window." Said Kenny looking at the two. Anna was still in Kai's embrace crying softly.  
  
"Wait a minute, why is Anna crying and where is Larissa and Kale?" He asked looking around the bedroom, noticing the open window above where Kai and Anna were.  
  
"They got them. No doubt who you saw jumping out the window was Tala and Spencer with both Larissa and Kale." Kai stated bitterly at the two, who said nothing in return, "In other words you idiots, BioVolt and Grandfather have both Larissa and Kale, and both are probably if not already on a plane towards Russia." He said bitterly.  
  
"I'll go tell Max then, he'll probably want to know what happened, and I won't be surprised if they saw or hear Tala and the others." Said Kenny quickly, before leaving the room to go get him on the lower floor.  
  
"And I'll go call Rei and Mariah I guess then," said Tyson, blankly now that Kenny had left.  
  
"You go do that. We'll meet up in the morning to find out what to do next." Kai said, his voice making it sounds more like an order than anything else. Tyson only nodded and left to apartment as Kai lifted Anna's now almost sleeping form from the ground and into her own room across the hall.  
  
He laid her down on the bed, and gently pulled the blankets over her, before he turned to leave the room, (A/N: And for the sake for poor sleep deprived me say that she was already wearing pj's ok? GOOD!)). Kai was slightly surprised when as he turned he felt a hand enclose around his own.  
  
"No, please don't leave." Said Anna in an almost childish way. She appeared so innocent and naïve from Kai's point of view, as she let her hand fall back underneath the covers of her bed. Kai turned around and similed at Anna. He quickly stripped into his boxers and climbed into the bed behind her. ((A/N: This is like the most romantic stuff I've written ever! And my sister beta reads people! S: You say that like it's a bad thing! And it doesn't really make a difference either! Me: See what I mean people?)). Kai didn't bother to move and Anna, snuggled into his bare chest, and he put his arm around her smaller form.  
  
"When this is all over Anastasia Mokotoff. I promise that no matter what, we'll always be together okay?" Kai said softly, not really knowing if she heard him fully or not. Yet, her head made a soft nodding movement, and Anna seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Kai was not so far behind her, but slept less peacefully, worried over what might happen to his children and Anna in the near future.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tala: OMG, Kai said and did that?  
  
Me: What? He's suppose to like her, and I though it was cute! Oh and that last author's note, was me and my sister talking.  
  
Kayla: She does have a point, you wirte this at like 1am!  
  
Me: Yeah, I know..but still! At least it's been written! So Review Lovely people! I want more tea...  
  
Derek: RUN! 


	10. The Nightmare Begins

Me: Heys people! Me updating once again!  
  
Derek: And it's only 12:35am.are you sick?  
  
Me: Not that I know of.anyways,,  
  
Tatiana: Where's Driger 2?  
  
Kristen: He's playing with Max again.  
  
Tala: Max of the Blade Breakers?  
  
Me: Nope, my cat! I got a kitty! Someone left the poor thing in my yard! So he's our now!  
  
Jason: Poor Cat.  
  
Me: That was mean! Do the disclaimer or pay..  
  
Jason: Meep.Mistress Of Anime Doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, then she wouls do something about people abonding their pets on her road.  
  
Me: Damn right!  
  
~*~  
  
Anna woke the next morning, at fist slightly startled and surprised to the pair of arms wrapped around her waist. On turning around she saw the sleeping face of Kai and that it was his arms loosely around her waist. In seeing his face, slowly the memories of the pervious night came slowly back to her. Voltaire now had both children in his possession. In addition, they are both probably back in Russia she thought as she lay in her bed.  
  
Slowly she rose from her bed and left the room quietly, as not to wake Kai up. Which wasn't truly hard as he had had the plane flight, and was probably still feeling some of the jet leg from it. After turning on the coffee maker, she sat down at the table and sighed heavily. Kai soon followed in only now with a shirt on as well. He walked over towards of coffee marker and pouring some of the coffee into the two cups next to it, and sat down across from Anna.  
  
"Did you mean it?" She asked blankly after a few moments of silence at the table. Kai just looked at her blankly, not sure at all about what she was talking about.  
  
"Did I mean what?" he asked back, looking for some clarification.  
  
"What you said last night," she began taking a sip of the coffee, "That when this is all over. And we hopefully can be together without worry for our children." Said Anna quietly, not raising her downwards gaze, to meet Kai's eyes.  
  
"Of course I did," Kai, told her softly, as he reached across the table and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his, "Have I ever truly lied to you?" ((A/N: What in sugar got me to write this?!?! Someone other than my sister please tell me! S: I am insulted. And it was probably the slow but steady degrading of your sanity mixed in with the sugar that made you write this if you must know! You should already anyways.))  
  
"No, I guess not." Said Anna, her voice trailing off. Kai smiled slightly to him-self at Anna's behavior, before taking one last drink of his coffee and standing up.  
  
"Come on. I told Tyson last night that we would meet him and everyone else at some café down the street at 10." Said Kai easily, Anna stood up and nodded, "Don't worry, I promise you that we will get them back to matter what," Said Kai, pulling Anna into his arms and quickly placing a kiss on her forehead. Anna only nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I hope so Kai. Because I would hate to imagine what would happen if we didn't?" She answered moving closer into Kai's embrace. (A/N: Hehe, Kawii..))  
  
~*~BioVolt Abbey in Russia (A/N: Wo! Sugar!)~*~  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kale as he opened his eyes and looked around the room, completely lost as to where exactly he was. HE looked around the small room searching for something that looked familiar, but only saw his sister on another cot across the room from him. Using the wall for support he slowly walked across it to her bed, where Larissa still looked asleep, "Larissa, wake up." He said shaking her, in which she quickly opened her eyes.  
  
"What happen?" She asked looking around, "And where are we?"  
  
"I got no clue." he said looking around then back to Larissa, "Last thing I remember were 2 weirdo's coming throw the window." Said Kale his voice trailing off.  
  
"And then both of the covering our mouths with that funny smelling cloth after we called out for our parents." Finished Larissa, as they both jumped at the sound of the door to the room being opened. Two men walked into the room.  
  
"Welcome," Said one.  
  
"Who are you? And where are mom/dad?" Asked Kale and Larissa both at once.  
  
"Why, I am your great-grandfather. And you can just forget about your parents. For they mean nothing anymore." Simile Voltaire, as Boris, the other man that had entered the room, lifted up the bit-chip to Black Dranzer, which they had taken back during Kai's last 'visit' to Russia, almost 11 years prior. The chip glowed brightly into the two children's eyes. Making them forget everything and anything but their name.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Hehe, things getting interesting..  
  
Tala: Why did you make me evil last chappie?  
  
Me: Because..now, please people read 'From the Past' by GoldenRed Phoenixia. I'm the beta-reader currently, and trust me! I think many people will like it! So give it a chance, so till next time.. R+R oh yeah, I will try to update on more time before I go camping the week after next I think. 


	11. FINALLY! IM BACK IN ACTION! Welcome Home

Me: Ok! SO I'm only a few months late in updating this fic!  
  
Kristen: You could say that again, it's only been about 3 months.  
  
Me: Yeah! But I can explain! ~ranting~ I went camping for a week, came back for a few days, and couldn't really do on the computers since there was a worm going around and it was the reason why we came home early in the first place, also there was that whole deal with the Ontario Blackout, then I was away in Ottawa for another week, then school started, my dad reformatted the computer without telling me while in Ottawa so I couldn't save my stories (lost a good few!), and then I wrote about half this, started to get more into Gundam Wing fan fiction and then we moved our computers around in my house and this time I got to save them and so that is how my life has been. Oh yeah, and there was the literacy test..  
  
Kristen: Won't this of been practice?  
  
Me: Yeah well...  
  
Kristen: Anyways enough talking. Mistress Of Anime does not own Beyblade, or the Gundam Wing boys officially (see next line)  
  
Duo: I'm completely lost.  
  
Wufei: Join the club.  
  
Quatre: What's a beyblade?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anna shivered as she stepped of the airplane in Moscow. She quickly scanned the area around the airport, and could easily see some of the infamous landmarks that filled the skyline of the city, through the low dark gray clouds.  
  
"I forgot how bad the weather was here," commented Tyson, as the members of the Blade Breakers followed close behind. Tyson insisted that they Blade Breakers all came, though Anna and Kai both insisted that if anything, only they would truly be needed. But in the end, it came to a 4 to 2 vote, Anna and Kai both losing.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" Asked Max, looking around for the baggage.  
  
"Home," said Anna simply, picking up her bag and moving away from the luggage wheel.  
  
"Home? What do you mean by that Anna?" Asked Rei, becoming as confused as the rest.  
  
"You'll see soon." Was all she said as the group loaded into two different taxis one following the other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Awake," demanded the voice of Voltaire Hiwatari, walking into the dark room of two sleeping forms. Kale was the first one to sit up, followed by Larissa.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kale, his voice and features void of any emotion. Larissa looked much the same way.  
  
"Do you not remember?" Ask Voltaire, pretending to be shocked at the question. But really, on the inside he was laughing. Both children shook their heads sadly.  
  
"My dear, dear grandchildren I am so sorry. There was a horrible accident, and both your parents were killed. Only you two somehow managed to survive. Now I am your only living relative alive." He continued his acting; everything he had said was a lie.  
  
"Grandfather?" Questioned Larissa, cocking one head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Great-grandfather actually. But please call me Grandfather, it is much more simple that way. Understand?" Both children nodded in unison, there was no evidence or memories that contradicted what this man was saying. They could only believe him and him alone at that moment.  
  
"Now, you must be tired. Sleep now and I am sure your memories will comeback in due time," He finished turning around and leaving the room with Boris outside.  
  
"Did it work sir?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"Of course it did. Now I will finally have the world at my hands!" He laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, whose house is this?" Wows Max as the taxis both drove off, leaving them in front of a mansion.  
  
"Mine," stated Anna walking up to the door, and pulling out a key from nowhere opened the door. Stepping in as if she did only yesterday.  
  
"If you had this much money by the looks of it, then why did you stay at my place for so long?" Asked Tyson in wonder, glancing around the larger foyer once more.  
  
"Because Tyson" began Anna flicking a light switch to brighten the room, "All of my money is in a back account. When you make a withdrawal or a deposit it can be tracked. And at the time I did not want to be found with.." Her voice trailed off slightly when she was about to say her son's name. Kai stepped closer to Anna, and she kept the tears back.  
  
No one seemed to really notice the small gesture, and Max quickly spoke up again.  
  
"So you used to be really rich?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Replied Anna voice quiet, as she began to move though the mansion, everyone following and Kai ever remaining close. "BioVolt and my father's company joined together. They were developing cybernetics and you all know how that turned out in the end." Her voice was quite calm as she spoke.  
  
"And so, I guess to sum up this trip down memory lane, one thing lead to another, Voltaire figured out a way to use me, killed my family though there is no real proof of that, and Voltaire came up with a new plan to take over the world. Then Kai and I ran away," she paused for a moment, "And now we're back." She left the guys running up the stairs. Kai quickly followed behind, the rest of the Blade Breakers staying on the first story, wondering around the house. And for Tyson, seeing if there was still anything edible in the house after about 10 years.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kai heard a door close down a hallway and followed the sound which he knew could only be Anastasia, he opened the door without knocking and found her curled up in a ball on what must of been her own bed. He sat down next to her saying nothing.  
  
"So much has changed and become twisted since I last lay here." She began, somewhat instinctively she laid her head in Kai's lap, and he stroked her hair. "I've had two children, had to live without one of them and you for so long it seems and try to forget what happened. We grew up to fast. I wish I could erase it all"  
  
"Would you though?" reasoned Kai, "None of this may have happened, but what about Kale and Larissa. Us. It would of never happened and everything would be much different." A tear rolled down Anna's cheek. Kai wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"Don't worry, tonight we'll have our children back." He spoke as if it was a promise. Anna nodded slowly closing her eyes, moments later it seemed they were both asleep, from jet-leg, the mental exhaustion of the whole world, their situation and what would happen later that night.  
  
Rei found them sleeping together on the bed while wandering around, merely closing the door again quietly, and treating the others (Tyson mostly) to a "just leave them be".  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: There! I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!  
  
Heero: What are we doing here? We don't even know what a beyblade is.  
  
Me: Yeah I know, but my muses are still on vacation till I finish In Need Of An Angel, so this arrangement is for all stories.  
  
Wufei: Lucky us..  
  
Me: And don't worry, I'm in need of updating anyways so you'll be closer to freedom.I just have to go though my e-mail and find the beta version.  
  
Trowa: And that could take a long while.. 


End file.
